Lipstick
by Black-Kat Jinx
Summary: As the silence dragged on Kaito turned to him. He smiled and waved the lipstick in his direction, "Do you want to try?" Kaito X Shinichi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

 **Word Count:** 1042

Written for Poirot Cafe's Super Short Contest #14: Lipstick, back in July. (Didn't have a chance to post it until now)

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Kaito didn't look up, indigo gaze intent on the small portable mirror in front of him. His eyes did drift to where Shinichi's reflection rested on the glass, "What does it look like I am doing?"

An eyebrow lifted on the detective's forehead. His eyes roamed over the table and the large array of cosmetics littering the top of it. Some of it was from Kaito's usual stash but there were a few brands he didn't recognize. Clearly they were working on another disguise, seeing what worked together and what didn't. But then again Shinichi wouldn't put it past him to just be playing around with the cosmetics simply because he enjoyed it.

Rather than replying, the detective drifted closer until he was standing directly behind Kaito's chair. Kaito didn't pay him any mind but Shinichi knew he was aware of every movement he was making.

After a moment of intense staring, Shinichi reached a hand out and picked up a small container of maroon-colored lipstick. He dangled it down in front of the magician's nose. "Try this one."

Kaito blinked but accepted the tube and popped it open. "A good color choice." He commented offhandedly.

Shinichi took a seat in the spare chair next to him, leaning back and crossing his legs. "You still didn't answer my question." He points out as he watches Kaito apply the lipstick.

The magician paused, pursing his lips as he looked in the mirror and studied the shade. "My mom got a new batch of cosmetics from a friend and sent some for me to try." He shrugged, popping the cap back onto the tube in his hands. "Always good to keep up on the latest trends."

Shinichi hummed softly at that. It was a valid point. Kaito had yet to give up his career as a Phantom Thief and even if he did, the art of disguise would never _not_ be handy. How many times has Shinichi asked him to use those very same skills to help him sneak into places? Or going undercover. The rest of division one appreciated Kaito's skills in the make-up and disguise department, even if half the cases he offers advice on were something he was never originally a part of.

As the silence dragged on Kaito turned to him. He waved the lipstick in his direction, "Do you want to try?"

Shinichi blinked, drawn from his thoughts. "What?"

"The lipstick." Kaito repeats, mouth curling into a smile. "Do you want to try?"

The detective's brow scrunched up in befuddlement, "Why would I?"

"Because it is fun. Come on."

Shinichi frowned. He didn't have a problem with make-up or wearing make-up. He understood the need for it at times. But to wear it for kicks? Or just because? It is a notion that he never considered or thought about. And the way Kaito was watching him, eyes imploring and lips taking on that sly, amused little curl. Shinichi sighed.

Kaito's face split into a full grin. "Great! Here, pick a shade!" He pushes the large array of lipstick towards the detective.

Shinichi stared at the selection, hesitation evident. "Why can't you pick?"

Kaito clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, "Because I am not the one wearing it. Go on."

Shinichi snorted softly. That wasn't a very good answer but he obediently thumbed through the choices regardless. There were reds of varying shades, including the dark maroon he had given Kaito earlier. There were bright pinks, several choices of nudes and even some unconventional options like blue and purple.

Eventually he settles on a soft blue and holds it out to the magician. Kaito accepts the tube eyes flickering over the color before drifting to Shinichi's face. Finally he nods, as if approving of the choice. He pushes the other tubes back out of the way.

"Come here." He waves a hand at the detective and Shinichi scoots his chair closer. Kaito then leaned forward, uncapping the lipstick. "You ready?"

At the nod the magician takes his chin carefully in his free hand, angling the detective's face for better access.

"Purse your lips." When Shinichi complies Kaito starts laughing. "No no. Not that much. Just a little bit, like this." He mimes the gesture with his own mouth and Shinichi, flushing slightly in embarrassment, mimics it. "Better."

Kaito leans forward again and carefully starts applying the color with easy and familiar movements; Shinichi does his best not to fidget at the odd sensation. Instead he watches Kaito's face, the way he was smiling but still paying close attention to his work. It was oddly fascinating in a way. He was still wearing that maroon on his own mouth and Shinichi noted that he was also wearing some eyeliner. Did his lashes seem longer, too?

For a moment their eyes met and Shinichi felt his face heat up as Kaito flashes him a knowing, and incredibly flirty, look.

Shinichi was too busy sputtering at the expression that he almost missed Kaito releasing his chin and recapping the tube in his hands. "All done."

Shinichi doesn't answer as Kaito reaches for the mirror and holds it up in front of him. "What do you think?"

Shinichi directs his gaze to his reflection, turning his head side to side. It... wasn't half bad, if a bit strange. The color matched his eyes at least. "Not bad."

The other brunette hums his agreement. "You should wear it more often. It looks good on you."

"No thank you."

Kaito merely chuckles, as if he had fully expected that response, and sets the mirror back on the table. "Why not?"

"Not my thing." Was the simple reply. "Looks better on you."

Kaito blinks, but quickly recovers and flutters his eyes at Shinichi in a flirtatious fashion. The detective did not miss the small blush that colored his cheeks. "I could say the same for you."

"You're biased." Shinichi rolls his eyes, but not without affection.

"Damn right." The magician grinned again, this time grabbing the collar of Shinichi's shirt and pulling him closer. He plants a big kiss on his cheek before pulling back and smirking at the mark the lipstick had left behind. "I'd say it is a keeper."

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I was so gung-ho to write this at the time. XD Yay Make Up.


End file.
